Attempts have been made to provide lens attachment structures that will facilitate multiple imaging and vignetting effects. One typical arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. 4,124,859. This arrangement discloses a structure having a first portion coupled to the lens which can be moved radially to isolate selected portions of the film. This portion of course facilitates the multiple imaging. A second portion of the structure is removably attachable to the first portion. By selectively changing the second portion the vignette effects are achieved.
Although this device provides multiple imaging and vignetting effects because of the structure involved only a predetermined number of portions of the film can be isolated.
There is no provision for isolating all areas of the film and thereby maximizing the number of pictures taken.